Story Telling
by aloquaciousgirl
Summary: Follow up to Statistic. Alice loves to tell stories.


**Title: Story Telling **

Rating: PG-13/K+

Pairings/Characters: Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett

Summary: Follow up to Statistic. Alice loves to tell stories.

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. Not me. Thank you to her for allowing her to play with her characters.

Notes: Follow up by popular request, to _Statistic, _I highly recommend reading that before you read this. Thank you to everyone for receiving it so well, I hope you enjoy this as well. On a completely unrelated note, I am searching for a beta to do some editing on a multi chapter twilight fic (Edward/Bella), if anyone is interested or wants more details before committing to it, just say so in a review or you can PM me.

--

"You threw _Rosalie _down a _flight _of _stairs_?" Edward asked, an eyebrow raised as he listened to Alice's story.

"Two flights and a solid glass window." Emmett specified. Rosalie was going to kill Alice, and maybe Edward too once she got a hold of them.

Edward didn't doubt it.

"She was okay of course." Alice added, "She's back at the hotel washing all the glass and some uh…_feces _out of her hair."

"Excuse me?" Edward's eyes widened, as he saw that _no_, Alice was not over embellishing.

"Well, I didn't realize that the window was right outside of where they walk people's pets, and clearly someone didn't pick up the mess…"

Edward figured that if there had been no witnesses Rosalie would have torn Alice to shreds. He was speechless.

"And _stop _looking at me like that!" Alice objected, "Its not my fault, I wanted to be the one to do it, and then Jasper refused to push me down the stairs." Alice frowned looking over at her husband accusingly.

Edward decided that if he didn't have the ability to read minds he wouldn't be able to believe her. She had asked _Jasper _to push _her _down a flight of stairs? Jasper? When it came to being overprotective, Jasper took the prize.

"I was not going to throw you down the stairs and out a window." Jasper repeated, it was all ridiculous.

"So, then I asked Emmett, but _he _wouldn't do it."

Edward didn't doubt that, not with Jasper standing there making his intentions, if someone tried to push his wife down the stairs, undoubtedly clear..

"Then Rosalie offered." Alice brightened, "She was happy to do it."

Edward had to stifle a laugh as he read the moment from their minds. Rosalie had been _thrilled _to do it.

"And Jasper was being _completely _unreasonable, and told her that she couldn't."

Edward really had to struggle to hold back a laugh as he worked to picture this.

"He told her he would do it instead, but that wouldn't work at all, Jasper is so tall and Bella's…not. So we were back to square one until Jasper reminded us all that really, Rosalie is much closer in height to Bella than the rest of us…"

"Wait. Rosalie _offered_?" If so, his sister had come around more than he thought was humanly possible. More than he thought was even supernaturally possible.

"Well, no." Alice frowned, "She didn't _offer_."

Edward had a rare moment of clairvoyance in which he decided that that Rosalie was going to make his life a living hell, the very best that she could.

"Rosalie decided that it was time to do her civic duty, if you will." Jasper said smoothly, and Edward was reminded of his sister's refusal to help protect Bella--to be the distraction. "Besides, she was right, height is very important. She reiterated it herself for all of us, 'its on all the crime shows.'."

Edward stifled a laugh, he did so enjoy it when Rosalie's know it all mouth got her caught up in something, maybe one day it would teach her a lesson.

Or maybe not.

"And then," Alice said with a flourish, "Emmett did remind her that after her…attitude, back home, in Forks, it was the very least she could do to make up for things."

Edward nodded his head once, that was true. Her behavior in those tense, dangerous moments had been unacceptable.

"So, I gave her a push--Rosalie falls, very well, did you know that Edward? Anyways, here we are, and where is Bella, I want to tell her all about it--unless you want to?"

Edward couldn't have brought himself to disappoint Alice and tell her no, even if he wanted to.

"Down the hallway, to the left, room 1143." Edward looked away from them down the hall, he'd been away too long. "I'll go with you."

Alice narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "No, you can't."

"Yes, I can--and I am. I'm going to see Bella." Edward was surprised by Alice's remark.

"You'll ruin my story Edward, you always ruin the stories." Alice frowned, and looked at Jasper imploringly.

Jasper couldn't possibly figure out what she wanted him to do, pin Edward to the ground and refuse to free him?

Unlikely.


End file.
